


First Love

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela and Genji are Mei’s wingmen, F/M, First Kiss, HanMei, Love Confession, Nervous Mei, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Mei confesses to Hanzo. How would he react?





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my works about my OTP!

She stood at the door, red all over her cheeks and felt like she was just being cooked alive. How can she do this? 

Mei-Ling Zhou had met and knew Hanzo Shimada for a year since he finally joined the reformed Overwatch. He was very reserved to himself almost everyday, even on missions. But Mei wanted to know Hanzo more. After a lot of effort and being casted away from the archer, he gave in to her. Overtime, the bond between the two grew, and Mei started to develop feelings for him. Now she stands at his door, wanting to confess to him. 

She reached for the door, but pulled away. Taking a few steps back away from the door she sat down on the floor, pressing her knees together and burying her face on them. She was being shaken to the core. She knows Hanzo is in his room, but... what if he rejects flatly, or isn’t interested in a relationship? Her doubts began to get the better of her. 

Mei was about to give up until she heard footsteps down the hallway to see Hanzo’s little cyborg brother Genji and the team health doctor, Angela. They were walking together and approached her. 

“Mei? Are you alright?” Angela asked first. 

”What are you doing outside my brother’s room?” Genji asked second. 

Mei looked at the two. Blushes were visible on her. Both Genji and Angela took note of this. 

“Well, Genji...” she began. “Your brother is inside his room, right?” Her voice was all full of shyness. She wanted to make sure Hanzo was actually inside the room. 

”Yeah, he just got back from a mission. He usually meditates in his room.” Genji simply replyed. He held out his hand to help Mei up. 

”Oh... that’s good. Thank you, Genji,” Mei said as she took his hand and raised herself up. “Um...” She didn’t know if she already wanted to tell them, but if her tone and facial expressions weren’t more enough than a hint, then she didn’t know what was. 

Angela took the hint and decided to cut to the chase. “Mei,” she started. “You like him, don’t you?” she asked. 

Mei’s cheeks grew red by the minute. She was profusely sweating now. “Y-y-y-yes...” Mei stuttered out. She cursed to herself for that very clumsy and nervous reply. 

Genji put his metal hands on her shoulders. “Thank you, Mei.” He said, relief in his voice. 

”Huh? For what?” Mei asked, confused. 

”If you truly love my brother, then perhaps he can enjoy his life more instead of moping in his room all the time after missions or training sessions! Please Mei,” Mei realized he was practically begging her. “If anyone can get my brother to know love, it’s you.” 

”Mei, you are the closest person to Hanzo other than Genji. I have the upmost confidence that he will accept your love.” Angela said. 

”Yeah,” Genji added. “If will be tough, but I’m sure you can do it, Mei!” 

“Thanks, you two.” Mei said. She gained a bit of confidence, but would it be enough? 

Genji and Angela departed and when they turned the first corner of the hallway, they peaked out from it and gave Mei a thumbs up. 

Mei smiled at the two, and faced the door. She took a deep breath, and knocked on it 3 swift times. 

The door immediately opened to reveal Hanzo Shimada, in his regular attire, meditating on the floor. His back was facing Mei. The window was open, painting the room in moonlight. 

”Come in.” He said. 

He held out his room’s remote controller to show how he opened the door. She walked inside and closed the door. 

Mei took a few steps towards Hanzo, but kept her distance. 

“Can I help you, Mei?” Hanzo asked. 

Mei looked around the moonlit room, desperately searching for something that could be used as a starter. Eventually she found a tea pot along with cups, all on a counter near Hanzo’s bed. 

”Um... I was wondering if I could have tea with you today? I have never tasted Japanese tea before.” Mei said, hopefully that would work. 

“Hm... No one has ever asked me that. Not even before I joined Overwatch.” Hanzo said. Mei could feel that he was studying her, even though he wasn’t even looking at her. Mei felt nothing but nervousness. What would be Hanzo’s reaction? 

Hanzo stood up, back still facing Mei. “I suppose some company once in a while would be appreciated. Go ahead and sit on my bed. I’ll pour out the tea.” Hanzo then got up and walked over to the counter where the tea was. 

Mei felt relieved as she sat on the bed. She didn’t screw up. But how would the rest go leading up to the confession of love? 

Hanzo then held both cups of tea in his hands and walked over to Mei, offering her a cup. Mei took the right cup. “Thank you.” She said. Hanzo then sat down on the bed to Mei’s left, little distance between them. 

Mei felt a surge of heat radiate from within her. So close, she thought. She got a good look at Hanzo this way. The dragon tattoo on his left arm, and how he is so muscular. Mei felt herself getting lost in his scent and presence. She had to tell him about her love sooner than later, or she’ll faint by just looking at him! 

”So... what kind of tea is this?” Mei asked, attempting to get a conversation between them. 

Hanzo took a sip before answering. “Sencha tea. The most popular tea in Japan. Its green tea, and its made all natural. Something that you preferred, Mei?” 

”Yeah.” Mei simply replyed, she did enjoy all natural. She took a sip and let the taste settle in her stomach. “Not bad. But China’s tea is more better. I should get you to taste some lóngjǐng chá!” Mei said with a prideful grin. 

”I welcome the opportunity to taste new tea. I am looking forward to this.” Hanzo said with a chuckle. The two continued their conversation leading into math problems while sipping their cups of tea, with Mei finishing first and Hanzo finishing a second late. 

”More tea, Hanzo?” Mei asked. 

”I’m afraid not, Mei. It is getting rather late and I wouldn’t want my stomach to be irritated. Put the cups back near the teapot, if you would.” Hanzo said. 

“Okay.” Mei leaned over to the counter and returned the cups of tea near the teapot. She leaned back to Hanzo. 

“Mei.” Hanzo spoke. 

”Huh? Yes Hanzo?” Mei said. 

”Why are you here? I suspect that you are here to not just taste tea.” Hanzo said, tone unchanging. 

Mei panicked again. Hanzo had seen through her. Did he already know? And for how long? 

”Uh... you... see... I...” She felt her throat going dry and her body sweating again. How is she going to tell him? There was no escape for her. She had to tell Hanzo now or it will haunt her for the rest of her life! 

”Is something troubling you, Mei?” Hanzo asked. “I could ask Zenyatta tomorrow for assistance-” 

Mei cut him off quickly. “No! No... its okay.” 

”Do you want my assistance, Mei?” He shot a glare. 

Mei looked at Hanzo and fell into his glare. She was trapped from the moment she entered his room. No. She was trapped the moment she fell for him. She knew. He knew. There was no hiding it now. 

“Mei. Are you... in love with me?” Hanzo asked with a hint of curiosity. 

Mei gave him a look of defeat. ”Y-Yes.” she said with shyness. 

It was all he needed to know. “Hm...” was all he said, still looking at Mei. It was like he was studying her. 

Curiosity filled her mind. “How long did you know?” She asked. 

”From the first training session. You looked at me many times and I could see your blushes. At first I was amused, then you tried to flirt and talk to me. Oh, how many times I casted you away,” He chuckled. “I thought talking to you would end your annoyance, but I didn’t think it would make me love you.” 

Mei went wide-eyed. Hanzo just said he loves her. Just as she was about to ask why he didn’t tell her sooner, Hanzo predicted her question and answered it first. 

His tone became saddened. “But I do not deserve you, Mei-Ling. I do not deserve someone as pure as you-”

_SMACK!_

Mei slapped his right cheek, the sound echoing through the room. She frowned at Hanzo. 

”You’re still thinking like that?! I’m going to slap you every time you start thinking like that! And everyone will think I’m abusive!” She yelled at Hanzo. 

“Mei...” Hanzo said, wide-eyed. 

”Just stop it, Hanzo. Please. Stop thinking about your past. I don’t care how tragic it was, it’s about is how you live in the present and for the future!” 

“You would not understand.” 

”I don’t need to understand! All I want is for you to is know happiness and love. You just told me you love me, and for the past year since we met, I loved you. You can still do great things, Hanzo. I just... I just want you to smile and be happy.” Her voice cracked. She was on the verge of breaking down in front of him. 

Hanzo pulled her into him, and laid down on his bed with Mei laying on his chest. She took in the warmth and comfort his chest provided, his heart pumping in a soothing rhythm. She looked at Hanzo, who still had that same sad look. 

”Such beauty... is wasted upon the soul... of a killer-” Mei slapped his right cheek again. She pouted fiercely at him. 

”I don’t want anymore grumpy archer dragon. I want happy archer dragon.” Mei said in a tone that Hanzo would describe as “cute.” 

”Are you... really sure about this?” Hanzo said, doubt still in his mouth. 

”I’m sure. I’ve been with you ever since I met you. I’ve never gave up on you and today won’t be no exception. I’m always with you, Hanzo. Just like you have been for me.” Mei said in a sweeter tone and smiled. 

“Mei... I...” Hanzo could not muster words as Mei crawled towards his face, he moved his hands from her back and spread them out on his bed. 

Her face meters away from Hanzo’s, his breath tickling her face, she looked at him ferociously, cupped his face with her hands, and said with a defiant tone: 

_“I love you, Hanzo Shimada.”_

And she leaned into Hanzo, pressing their lips with passion. Mei moved her right hand from Hanzo’s left cheek and intertwined his left hand with it. His dragon spirit tattoo glowed a faint blue through his shirt to signify he has finally found love. 

At that point, Hanzo couldn’t keep his other hidden feelings away. He began to shed tears. Mei was surprised. She wanted him to smile, but to see him cry? No, she had to expect him crying.

Hanzo attempted to move his right arm to wipe away the tears, but Mei reacted first and wiped them away with her left hand. Hanzo then moved his still free right hand to Mei’s face and brushed away a tear that was coming down Mei’s left eye. She gasped and didn’t even notice the tears coming down her face. Hanzo wiped away Mei’s remaining tears and smiled. She smiled back and they kissed once more.

Hanzo then shifted Mei to his right side and buried his face in her chest, moving his hands to her upper back. He sobbed softly.

Mei gasped by his action and smiled, offering her own warmth to Hanzo. She brushed his hair with her hands. She wanted to tell him no more crying, but this is Hanzo. He finally smiled and experienced in a long time what it means to be loved.

“I love you too, Mei-Ling. Thank you... for everything you’ve done for me.” He stammered into her chest, taking her warmth in full force.

Mei blushed and buried her face into his hair, and repeatedly kissed his head softly and swiftly.

The two eventually drifted off peacefully into dreams about each other. They know everything will be alright now. They’ll be ready for anything the future will bring.

Because they have each other.


End file.
